1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement processing device, an x-ray inspection apparatus, a method for manufacturing structure, a measurement processing method, an x-ray inspection method, a measurement processing program, and an x-ray inspection program.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4131400B, a technique is known for performing a comparison with three-dimensional design data for a specimen and an evaluation of the thickness and internal defects of a specimen using an x-ray measurement apparatus for the purpose of non-destructive internal inspection.